pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG062: Disguise Da Limit
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis With Timmy participating in the Contest, May hopes to win her second ribbon. However, with May's Skitty's Blizzard not working properly, May starts worrying. Timmy, however, gets visited by his own mother, who watches her son's successes. Episode Plot Before the Contest in Verdanturf Town starts, May feels nervous, seeing this is the first time she will be entering with Skitty. In the lobby, Ash is worried, for Timmy is going to be too late to enter the Contest. Thankfully, Timmy shows up just in time, admitting he had trouble with his mother. Hiding nearby, Team Rocket makes fun of Timmy for being late, since even they were able to register on time. Meowth feels Jessie can win this Contest, who continues to be confident to crush everyone. Among the audience, however, is Drew, who will be watching the Contest. Timmy admits his mother was forcing him to do a lot of homework. Fortunately, his father helped him to sneak away to the Contest. Timmy wishes there was a way to repay his father, though Ash points out he can do it by doing his best at the Contest. Timmy puts his mask on and urges May to do her best as well. At home, Mrs. Grimm finds Timmy gone, and Tommy openly states that Timmy is at the Contest, which shocks Mrs. Grimm. After introducing the judges, Vivian introduces the first Coordinator, Jesslanna, who is actually Jessie in disguise, who sends Dustox. The audience is amazed by Dustox, who glitters. Dustox uses Poison Sting, allowing the needles to be spinned by Whirlwind, and Psybeam to spread glitter around. After finishing, Jesslanna wins 28.5 points. After some performances, May comes to the stage. Ash, Max and Brock cheer for her, while Drew notices May has grown more confident. May sends Skitty, who starts off with Blizzard, but fails. May fears her nervousness is affecting Skitty, so has Skitty use Double Slap to juggle some balls May threw at her. This works relatively well, giving May 24.9 points. Next is Timmy, as the Phantom, with Dusclops. Dusclops uses Will-O-Wisp, which is lifted in the air by Psychic, allowing Dusclops to control the move. This causes the Phantom to earn 27.8 points. Meanwhile, Mrs. Grimm and Tommy are on their way to the Contest, with Mrs. Grimm enraged that her husband would let Timmy go to the Contest. Tommy defends his actions, reminding Timmy loves his Pokémon. Mrs. Grimm says Pokémon are a waste of time, since when she was Timmy's age, she studied a lot. Tommy, however, reminds her wife of her own involvement with Pokémon back then. At the Contest, May is displeased Skitty's Blizzard failed, even if her friends point out she did receive a good score. On the screen, Vivian announces the Coordinators going into the second round, which are Jesslanna, Stefano, the Phantom and May. This excites everyone, but May and Timmy wish each other luck, as they may face against each other soon. The second round starts with May versus Stefano. Outside the Contest Hall, Mrs. Grimm and Tommy exit the car to watch the Contest. Skitty manages to Double Slap Wartortle, defeating it. Jessie and Timmy then face off just as Timmy's parents arrive at the Contest, though Tommy is smiling. Timmy sends Dusclops, while Jessie her Dustox. Dustox starts with Whirlwind, which Dusclops counters with Shadow Punch. Dustox retaliates with Psybeam, dealing damage to Dusclops. Timmy is determined not to lose, while Tommy asks her wife when did she see Timmy this determined. Dustox repeats using Psybeam, Dusclops's Psychic counters the move, causing a collision. Suddenly, the collision creates an explosion, which exposes Jessie's disguise. In the end, due to having more points left, Timmy wins the round. Timmy cheers for Dusclops, while Mrs. Grimm is surprised, as Tommy shows how this was a great battle. Jessie is angry and James, Meowth and Wobbuffet join Jessie to capture Dusclops. However, Pikachu's Thunderbolt blasts Team Rocket away from the stage. The explosion caused by the Thunderbolt causes Timmy's Phantom mask to come off, and Timmy notices his parents are there. Much to Timmy's surprise, Mrs. Grimm tries to apologizes and walks away. Later, Tommy explains when Mrs. Grimm was Timmy's age, she loved Pokémon too. She was expected to take over her parents' business, so "childish" things, such as her Poochyena, were taken away, with her parents forbidding any further contact with Pokémon. Tommy explains Mrs. Grimm thought if Timmy wasn't allowed to play with any Pokémon, then he wouldn't experience her sadness. Tommy encourages his son to make the most of this chance he has in the Contest, which could be his very last one. The final round of the Contest begins, as May faces Timmy. Timmy's Dusclops starts off with a Focus Punch, hitting Skitty. Skitty tries a Double Slap, but as a Normal-type attack, it doesn't affect the Ghost-type Dusclops. Dusclops uses another Focus Punch, but this time Skitty successfully counters the attack with DoubleSlap. Dusclops releases Will-O-Wisp, in combination with Psychic, to further damage Skitty. May is in trouble, not knowing what to do, while Timmy hopes for a swift victory. Skitty tries a Tackle attack, but Dusclops counters with Hyper Beam. Skitty tries a Blizzard, but the move doesn't do much against Dusclops. Dusclops fires another Hyper Beam, wounding Skitty. Meaning to end the battle, Dusclops uses one more Hyper Beam. May refuses to give up, and has Skitty use Assist, which turns into Gust that negates Hyper Beam attack. This causes the score to be even between May and Timmy. This impresses Drew, thinking May is bold. Dusclops attacks with Focus Punch, but Skitty counters with Assist again, which transforms into String Shot that stops the attack. As Timmy wonders what he could do, his mother appears and reminds him not to give up under pressure, for his Dusclops is counting on the victory as Skitty does for May. His mother advises him to grow confidence. Timmy sees she is right and removes his mask. Ash, Brock and Max are pleased Timmy has the support of his mother, while Tommy wants Timmy to give his all. Dusclops uses Will-O-Wisp, though Skitty's Assist turns into Ember, which stops Dusclops' attack. With another Assist, Skitty attacks with Silver Wind, but Dusclops stops it with Psychic. With 30 seconds left, May puts her faith in Skitty, since she may overuse Assist, while Timmy sees he cannot lose, after coming so far. Dusclops fires Hyper Beam, while Skitty uses Blizzard. This time, the Blizzard counters Dusclops' Hyper Beam and knocks it down. Time is up and since May has more points left, she wins the battle. Ash, Max and Brock are glad May won, while Drew comments this was just pure luck, coming from May. Timmy congratulates May, while Mrs. Grimm congratulates both of them. Timmy apologizes for sneaking out, though his mother understands. She decides to allow Timmy to continue entering the Contests as long as he does his homework. This pleases Timmy, who hugs his mother. Soon, May receives her second Contest Ribbon and makes the victory pose. Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Wooper, Spheal, Delcatty, Zubat. *This episode's name is a pun on the phrase "The Sky's The Limit!" Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Spheal would be a good match against Wooper. This is true, however, another choice Pokémon, Zubat, would be immune to Wooper's -type attacks. Gallery Ash, Brock and Max meet up with Timmy AG062 2.jpg Tommy's father let his son out AG062 3.jpg Timmy is ready for the Contest AG062 4.jpg Jessie and Dustox pose at the Contest AG062 5.jpg Dustox's Psybeam spready glitter around AG062 6.jpg Skitty failed to use Blizzard AG062 7.jpg Skitty's Double Slap allows her to juggle balls AG062 8.jpg Dusclops uses Psychic on Will-O'-Wisp AG062 9.jpg Dustox gets hit by Psybeam AG062 10.jpg Dustox collides with Dusclops AG062 11.jpg Team Rocket is electrocuted AG062 12.jpg Timmy's mask fell off AG062 13.jpg Mrs. Grimm's Poochyena was taken away AG062 14.jpg Skitty gets hit by Focus Punch AG062 15.jpg Dusclops releases Will-O'-Wisp on Skitty AG062 16.jpg Skitty's Blizzard fails to hit Dusclops AG062 17.jpg Skitty managed to reflect Hyper Beam back to Dusclops AG062 18.jpg May and Timmy shake hands AG062 19.jpg May won her second ribbon }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring May receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move